


Why Does Takeru Not Desire Resurrection?

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yurusen asks Takeru a simple question: why doesn't he wanna come back to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does Takeru Not Desire Resurrection?

**Author's Note:**

> First Kamen Rider Ghost Fic! WOOO!

“Whaaaaat!?” Yurusen couldn’t believe it when she heard Takeru say that his wish won’t be to revive himself.

“You heard me. That’ll not be my wish.” He said.

“You _do_ realize you’ll be dead and you won’t get this chance again, right?” Yurusen said.

“I know. Throughout this journey, I realized you’re the one person who’s stuck with me, always giving me advice on what to do when I’m at my lowest. If I come back, I’ll lose you. I wanna stay dead and be with you.”

“… You’re a weirdo, ya know that?" Yurusen muttered.

“Yeah… I know.” Takeru nodded.


End file.
